1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for remote communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to antenna systems for enabling remote communication for portable electronic devices.
2. Background of the Invention
The development and proliferation of increasingly powerful computers in smaller and more portable packages have boosted the demand and use for such computers. Such popular portable computers include, for example, laptop computers, notebook computers, personal data assistants (xe2x80x9cPDAsxe2x80x9d), and the like. The portability of these computers means that a user is no longer confined to the limits of, for example, a table on which the computer rests, and further enables the user to carry and use such computers virtually anywhere. Thus, certain computers, such as, for example, laptop computers, are used in multiple environments, such as work and home. Such multi-locale use of the same computer has increased the efficiency and work production of users who can work anywhere and can carry a single computer with them.
Similar rapid advances in the use of the Internet and remote work capabilities have further enabled persons to use the Internet or work servers from virtually anywhere there is a telephone line, thus, further increasing efficiency and productivity. Although telephone jacks and higher speed cable lines are becoming ubiquitous, there is a growing feeling that even such devices used for electronic communication are still too restrictive. For example, a user who desires to work remotely from home must physically connect a computer, such as a laptop, directly to a telephone line or cable in order for the computer to access the user""s remote work server. This connection at home from the laptop computer to the telephone jack or cable limits the physical work area of the user. For example, if the only available telephone jack is located in a den of the home, then the user is confined to the den for the time that is needed to be in contact with the remote work server. The user is thus xe2x80x9cimprisonedxe2x80x9d within the cord""s length perimeter of the telephone jack or connector for his speed cable located inside the den.
Some devices have been developed that enable the user to work on a laptop or other portable computer, be connected to a far away host through an Internet line, and not be confined to a certain physical environment immediately around a telephone jack or other physical cable connection box. Such devices are usually antennas that are attached to a remote controller card that is in a card slot of the computer. These antennas tend to be either a single wire or an antenna that sits on a table or other flat surface and is connected to the computer through a wire. These examples of remote communication devices have decreased the physical space restrictions that conventional landline wire connectors had required. For example, a user may have a remote base attached to a telephone jack in the den, but can use the laptop anywhere in the house, and still work remotely with an employer""s server, as long as the antenna attached to the laptop is in communication with the remote base in the den.
The present invention is an antenna-containing device that quickly, easily, securely, and reversibly attaches an antenna to a portable computer to enable the computer to have remote communication ability. The device includes adjusting mechanisms that allow it to securely attach the device to different types of portable computers. This attachment allows the antenna to be hoisted generally above the computer to enable better remote reception. Also, the device is securely attached to the computer in such a manner that the device does not have to be carried separately when the computer is moved with the device still connected to the computer. Furthermore, the device is designed such that it is generally universal, can fit many different types of portable computers, and is easily adjustable.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention is a device for enabling remote communication with a portable computer. The device includes a base that is securely attachable to a portion of a portable computer, an antenna on the base, and a cable extending from the base to a port of the computer, wherein the antenna is in electrical communication with the cable.
Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention is a device for device for portable computer to enable remote communication. The device includes a U-shaped base that is slideable onto a visual display of a portable computer, an adjusting arm that adjusts to fit the base onto the visual display, an antenna on the base, and a cable extending from the base to a port ort of the computer, wherein the antenna is in electrical communication with the cable.
Yet another exemplary embodiment of the present invention is a device that includes a portion of a portable computer, and means for remote communication securely attachable to the portion of the portable computer, wherein the means for remote communication is attached such that any movement of the attached portion of the computer results in a substantially same movement in the means for remote communication.